Tropical ornamentals are used widely as potted plants and for landscape purposes. The natural flowering habit of such plants is generally sporadic, unpredictable, and not simultaneous. It would be desirable to be able to control the flowering of tropical ornamentals, and, also, to enhance the flowering along with having multiple flowering cycles. These desired are shared by all in the tropical ornamental industry, but, unfortunately, there is no prior known art way to accomplish these laudable goals. The invention which is described herein achieves these goals in a novel and nonobvious manner.